


Always

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my earlier works for this pairing. I actually have much better works. I swear. But this was written for those who ship these two and keep looking for good fics. All of the better fics for these two are in my binder, which I'm too lazy to bring inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

There was always something between the Doctor and Adric, ever since the Time Lord's fifth regeneration but they never admitted anything. It never occured to him to admit it but now it was to late, way too late, as Adric was dead and to tell the truth, the Doctor had been heartbroken, but in front of Nyssa and Tegan, he said nothing. As time moved on - as it often did - the Doctor seemingly forgot about Adric. 

At the very last second, someone or something got Adric out of there. He had plenty of damage to his body and he was barely alive so he was taken forward in time and put in a hospital of sorts, somewhat taken care of. It was 23 years (though he was cryogenically frozen for most of it) for Adric to heal properly. He ended up in the hands of those who actually allowed him to finish healing. He enjoyed curling up in a windowsill as he had constantly thought of the Doctor and now they were together. The Doctor's light hazel eyes seemed to sparkle as they stared into Adric's light brown ones. Their hands automatically seemed to find eachother and for the first time, Adric saw no pain on the Doctor's face.

The last Time Lord smiled in appreciation at how well Adric's hand fit within his own. He kissed the tip of the young Alzarian's nose and smiled brightly, sitting next to Adric on the windowsill. Almost instantly, the Doctor captured Adric's lips with his own, always careful. Adric's reaction seemed instantaneous as he placed a hand against the back of the Doctor's neck, kissing him gently. It was clear to the other occupants of the room that the two were very much in love. 

Adric broke the kiss to breathe, a hand brushing through the Doctor's hair. He smiled and kissed his jaw, happy more than anything. The Doctor seemed happy - truly happy for the first time in well, ever. He pulled Adric close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Adric smiled and nuzzled the Doctor's chest, yawning softly, having just woken. 

"Will you stay? Please?" The Doctor whispered. 

"I'll always stay for you." Adric murmured.


End file.
